The Price You Pay For Love
by Holz9364
Summary: Teresa Lisbon has changed in the last 2 months, but when Cho tries to change that fact things turn into so much more, for them both & Jane isn't sure how he feels about that. Cho/Lisbon/Jane triangle.
1. Find Comfort in Pain

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 1 - Find Comfort in Pain**

It had been 2 months now. 2 months since the change in her began. At first it had barely been noticeable. She had stopped teasing Jane and spent more hours in her office. They had all assumed it was something personal that was bothering her, something to do with her family perhaps? Only one person had seen the truth.

After a few weeks it became more noticeable. She didn't yell at Jane when he did something wrong, she didn't get angry or upset, it was like she just didn't care anymore. Even the others had begun to notice the difference now, but no one dared to ask her about it. They didn't understand the change, but it meant that they all enjoyed work a little less.

She never came to team night anymore and she barely spoke to them unless it was related to the case. She might as well have turned her back on them completely and it wasn't fair to the 3 good Agents on the team.

Agent Kimball Cho knew exactly what was wrong with his boss, she was heartbroken and he could understand why. Jane had lead her along for the best part of 2 years to believe he had feelings for her and then began his relationship with Kristina Frye. The man was a jackass sometimes when he brought her into the office and waved her around in front of Lisbons face, insensitive jerk.

It annoyed Cho that because of Jane the rest of the time had to bear the brunt of Lisbons coldness, he knew what she was doing. She was distancing herself from them so that they would feel afraid to pry for answers as to the change in her. Even Agent Hightower had noticed, but she like Cho could see the reason behind Lisbons attitude make-over.

Cho worried that if this went on any longer she would ask to be re-assigned or Hightower would re-assign her against her will. He loved working with Lisbon, or rather he had loved working with Lisbon (the woman in that office right now was not her) so naturally he didn't want her to leave them with a new boss.

It was for this reason that he had decided, after waiting a little too late already, to make a change. They had just finished up a particularly gruelling case and the team were gathered in the bullpen, minus Lisbon of course who had locked herself away in her office and pulled the blinds down, this was not unusual these days.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were whispering over in the corner and Cho didn't think he wanted to know what they were talking about. He was sitting with a book in front of him and if anyone looked over they would think that he was reading it, but in reality he was watching Lisbons office for any sign of movement through the blinds. If she was pacing then he would leave his little chat for her until another day. A pacing Lisbon was a pissed Lisbon and that was the kind of Lisbon you really wanted to avoid.

Cho was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a high-pitched laugh and with the faintest touch of a scowl he looked across the room to see another familiar sight as of late, Kristina Frye.

She came in on evenings to pick Jane up and drive him home, he stayed most nights at her apartment these days. She would sit there on the sofa until Jane wanted to leave and they would look into each others eyes and laugh like teenagers. Cho having had enough of the insufferable woman put his book down and stood up.

The team watched him as he walked to Lisbons office, knocked on the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where she was sitting at her desk looking at her computer with so much concentration that she had only just noticed he was in her office.

"Oh." She said when she looked up and saw who it was, "Hey Cho, do we have another case?" She asked looking down at her watch.

Cho shook his head and sat down across from her desk, "No. I just wanted to talk to you." Lisbon leant forward in her seat a little, looking at him in confusion.

"What you working on?" He asked gesturing towards the computer, still looking a bit lost she turned the computer screen around with a small smile to reveal that she was playing online solitaire, "So far I'm beating Anthony from Italy." She told him and he smiled back at her.

Swallowing his pride and jumping in, he told Lisbon the real reason he was in her office, "I know that lately you've not been yourself and I think you need to go out and relax so." He hesitated slightly, chancing a look at her face, her eyes were a little wider than they had been before, "I was wondering if you would like to go out for a meal tonight? To celebrate closing this case."

She stared at him, keeping her dignity intact, the only give away of her shock being her wide eyes, but after a moment just when Cho was about to say sorry and run she smiled, "Sure, that would be nice." She grabbed her coat and then hesitated, "Are we all going?"

Cho could tell by the way she glanced over at the window of her office that looked into the bullpen that she was worried Jane was going to be bringing Kristina.

"No, just you and I." He said in his usual tone of no emotion, trying not to let his uncertainty show. She looked a little relieved and followed him to the office door. Cho walked into the bullpen and put on his coat and picked up his mobile phone.

Van Pelt and Rigsby were about to leave and Jane had just stood up from the couch, holding hands with Kristina. Lisbon looked quickly away from them and back to Cho who asked, "You ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah." with a nod at Jane and a smile at Van Pelt and Rigsby Lisbon walked away from the bullpen with Cho at her heels. She didn't truly relax until she and Cho were in his car on their way to a local Chinese restaurant.

She glanced over at the man sitting next to her, always so calm and composed, she sometimes wished she could be like that. They drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence and when they arrived the reality set in for Lisbon.

She hadn't realised it before, but when she looked around at all the couples in the Restaurant she realised that this was in some twisted way a date. The shock must have shown on her face because Cho asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, the last case wore me out." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"It was pretty difficult, they always are when they involve kids." He told her in his calming soft voice, she nodded, "I suppose they are."

After that they made a deal not to talk about work for the entire night and although at first Lisbon thought that it would be difficult to find topics of conversation she was wrong.

She hit it off with Cho immediately and they spent the night discussing everything from their family and their schooldays to their favourite music and movies. As the night progressed Lisbon let her hair down a little more, she was sharing stories with Cho and smiling and laughing again.

Cho did his fair bit of talking, but sometimes he took a moment just to watch Lisbon as she smiled and laughed whilst she was telling him about the time her brother had got so nervous asking a girl out that he had fallen and broken his wrist.

Cho was honest with himself tonight, he had asked her out for dinner originally just to cheer her up because he missed his old Boss, but the more he saw her smile and the more he found out about her family, the more he realised that it was so much more than that.

Maybe he hadn't really acknowledged it before but he liked her. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it really, she was all the things he looked for in a partner. She was strong, funny, opinionated, quirky and beautiful, he had never truly noticed her beauty before.

Maybe it was because she had always had an obvious thing for Jane, even then he supposed he had been attracted to her, but he didn't see the point. Everyone had assumed that something would happen between Jane and Lisbon one day, until Kristina came along.

The fact of the matter was that Cho was torn because he was very attracted to Teresa who he had gotten to know tonight, but Lisbon was his Boss and that left him with quite a dilemma.

When they eventually left the Restaurant at 11pm that night Lisbon felt much lighter and Cho had a heavy weight pulling him down. Cho being Cho however never let it show as he drove Lisbon back to her apartment.

She was about to leave the car when Cho said, "Boss?"

Lisbon looked at him with a smile and he said, "I hope that you are yourself again on Monday, we've all missed you a little." The rare display of emotion shocked Lisbon, but she leant over and hugged her friend, "Thanks Cho, I think you just brought me back." With another smile and a thanks for the meal Lisbon had jumped out of the car and hurried up the stairs to her apartment in the light evening rain.

With one last wave she entered her apartment and Cho drove back to his. He was now going to go home and spend the remainder of his Friday night alone with his cat, watching sappy soap re-runs. He had enjoyed the first part of the evening much more, he decided.

His cat reminded him too much of his boss anyway, she had dark brown fur that was almost black and big green eyes, damn that cat and damn that woman. No wonder Bosco fell for her. Cho thought as he glared at his cat, it just cocked its head however and watched him with a bemused sort of look in its eyes that was all too familiar.

For a moment he wondered if Lisbon was an animagus and spied on him in cat form, he entertained this possibility for a few more moments as he watched his cat, until he remembered that Harry Potter wasn't real and then decided to get some sleep before anymore crazy thoughts entered his head.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N - So this is something new for me. Tbh I think all my chapter fics of the Mentalist have been angst and RJ drama, but never this sorta drama, do you think i can pull it off? Its only going to be 7 or 8 chapters long.**

**Anyways thanks for reading! x  
**


	2. Teresa Lisbon Makes a Comeback

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 2 - Teresa Lisbon Makes a Comeback**

When Teresa Lisbon walked into work smiling on Monday morning the entire team noticed the change in her.

She walked into the bullpen, instead of mumbling hello and going into her office, "Morning guys." She said with a smile as she put a box of doughnuts on the table and handed out coffee to her fellow Agents.

She then made her way over to Janes couch, "Are you awake Jane?" She asked rather stupidly.

He opened his eyes and eyed her suspiciously; she had been avoiding him lately, why the sudden change? "I am now." He told her.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and handed him the cardboard cup, "Tea, 2 sugars extra milky." She said, "There are doughnuts on the table, if you want one get one soon or Rigsby will eat them all."

Jane was still eying her suspiciously, but she either didn't care or didn't notice, Cho was watching her with a soft look in his eyes, a loving sort of look, a look that made Jane sit up on his sofa and watch the man in confusion.

Lisbon grabbed a doughnut from the box, there were only a few left, but they had saved her the doughnut with pink frosting because they knew it was her favourite.

Now another strange thing occurred, rather than taking the snack and going to her office to indulge in it along with some coffee, she leaned against the table by Janes couch as she bit into her doughnut.

"Sorry I was a bit late, have there been any phonecalls?" She asked.

Grace shook her head, "No, Boss." She informed the woman.

Lisbon nodded, "There will be, according to the news this morning a 20 year old woman dropped dead, perfectly healthy apart from the fact that she was dead, that's definitely suspicious."

"Where was it?" Rigsby asked through a mouthful of doughnut,

Lisbon smiled, "San Francisco, How many doughnuts have you had?" She asked, the man shrugged sheepishly and held up 3 fingers, "I skipped breakfast alright!"

Lisbon laughed, "It's just as well you became a cop, with all the crap you eat if you did anything else you would definitely get fat."

Grace smirked at Lisbons comment and gave Rigsby a pointed look. Lisbon finished off her doughnut and picked up her coffee, "Oh Van Pelt are you busy tonight?" She asked.

Grace looked up at her, "Uh, no why?" She asked, polite as ever.

Lisbon shrugged, "Do you feel like going to yoga?"

Grace smiled brightly, "Yeah, that would be fun."

Lisbon smiled back, then the phone in her office rang, as she walked away to answer it she called back, "Watch out Rigsby she has a thing for the yoga instructor."

With that she went into her office and answered the phone.

**

* * *

**

Back in the bullpen the team were a little stunned.

"Not that I'm unhappy that she's back, but what brought _that_ change around?" Rigsby asked the others.

Grace shrugged, "Who knows, but it's good. I missed her."

"I did too." Rigsby agreed and they both looked at Cho who had been silent, "What?" He asked.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Rigsby asked and Cho shrugged, "Maybe."

Rigsby frowned, "You went out with Lisbon for dinner on Friday night didn't you?"

Cho nodded, "What's your point?"

Rigsby nudged Grace as he grinned at Cho, "You totally slept with her."

Cho eyed him in his usual searching way, "I 'totally' didn't." He said honestly.

Grace smacked Rigsbys arm, "Well thank you Cho for bringing her back." She said, smiling at the man.

The trio either didn't know that Jane had been silent throughout the conversation or didn't think much of it; however nothing else could be said on the matter because Lisbon came back into the bullpen.

"Well the AG called the DA who called Hightower who called me and we have the case I was talking about." She said, back in work mode, but still in a very good mood.

"The weird thing is she just died, she didn't drink or smoke or do drugs or party hard, she was just a regular college student. Forensics have got nothing, no traces of poison in her mouth and no wounds at all, not even a bruise, she's perfectly healthy apart from the fact that she's dead." Lisbon said, clearly intrigued by the case.

Jane stood up, "Sounds interesting." He said, Lisbon nodded her agreement, "It does." She said.

After a moment of glancing at the file in her hand Lisbon decided to split the team up, "Alright I'm going to take Jane to the crime scene to see if he can spot anything out of the ordinary there. Cho go to the morgue and talk to the staff there about the body, take Van Pelt with you. Rigsby go interview the girl's parents."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, Jane and Lisbon didn't speak until they got into the car.

"It's going to be hard to judge what happened without the body." Jane commented and Lisbon nodded, "I figured, sorry about that, but the police were so weirded out that they demanded there to be an autopsy right away, you'll just have to do your best in the circumstances.

Jane nodded, indeed he would, he would also need to figure out why Lisbon seemed like a whole new person today.

**

* * *

**

It didn't the team long to figure out this intriguing mystery, the girl _had_ been poisoned, but in a different way than was usual standard, it had been via a syringe.

After they had discovered this Jane knew all they had to do was find the syringe which was effectively the murder weapon. Jane being Jane he found it very quickly and they gave it to forensics who got fingerprints. There was a chase and Lisbon expertly took the guy down and that was that, he confessed, case closed.

It was 6pm in the CBI when the commotion had all died down and the group were getting ready to leave, Grace and Lisbon were going to carpool and go grab some dinner before their yoga lesson, Grace decided that she really liked this new happier, friendlier Lisbon.

Throughout the course of the day Jane had managed to get Lisbon to tell him the source of her happiness, she had gone out for dinner with Cho on Friday and had a great time which had put her in a great mood.

As he lay on his sofa he decided he had mixed feelings about the entire thing. He wanted to be happy for her, but he wasn't. He felt annoyed and bitter and…well he supposed jealous, but he knew that he shouldn't be jealous because he had Kristina and she was good for him, they were good for each other, they just never had that spark that he and Lisbon had.

Jane had noticed it that day with Lisbons upbeat happy mood, she was back to the person she was when he would flirt shamelessly with her and she with him, but that was in the past and although Lisbon could be that girl again, Jane didn't know if he could be that guy again.

Lisbon came into the bullpen at that point interrupting his thoughts, "You ready?" She asked Grace with a smile.

Grace nodded, "Yeah, lets go." She said as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

They were about to leave when Kristina waltzed into the room walking over to Jane and placing a kiss on his cheek. Unlike the usual glare she would give the woman or cold look Lisbon smiled, "Oh hey Kristina." She said with a smile.

Kristina seemed confused, but smiled back, "Hello Agent Lisbon." She greeted her.

"Well have a nice night guys." She said to the team and Frye, "Bye Jane." She said with a smile and Jane only nodded in response.

After that she and Grace left, laughing about their joint crush on their yoga instructor.

"Well that was odd." Kristina said as she handed Jane his coat, Jane shrugged it on silently.

"Has she got a boyfriend or something?"

Jane glanced at Cho, "That depends how you define boyfriend." He replied.

Kristina frowned and Cho spoke up, "I went for dinner with her because she was upset and I happened to be able to cheer her up when you stopped trying too."

It wasn't much, but for Cho it was a big statement, without saying another word he left and Rigsby hurried after him.

Kristina turned to Jane in confusion, "Whats going on Patrick?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't think its right, I think Cho is using Lisbon in the state she's in right now."

"What state?" Kristina asked, growing more suspicious by the second.

Jane sighed, "She's been jealous of us Kristina, I've told you so a few times and I've felt guilty, but I haven't known what to do."

Kristina sighed, "It's always about Teresa Lisbon with you, whenever you're talking about work its her you mention. Lisbon was really upset today, Lisbon is dating Cho, the last case really got to Lisbon."

Jane was about to speak, but Kristina stopped him, "I get it alright, I get it. Maybe we should just end this."

Jane didn't know what to do in that moment, he didn't want to lose Kristina, but a little part of him knew that ending their relationship was for the best, "Kristina I don't want to end things with you, I'm sorry that I talk about Lisbon a lot, but it's just because she's a close friend."

Kristina looked at him sceptically, "You've barely spoken to her since we started dating Patrick and I think I deserve to know why that is."

Jane shook his head, "No, that's really not necessary."

"I deserve to know Patrick." She said firmly and Jane groaned in annoyance, "Fine, you really wanna know why I've been avoiding her?" He started angrily.

Kristina stood her ground and nodded, Jane felt anger boil up inside of him, anger that he didn't understand, "I'm in love with her."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N - He finally admits it *swoon!***


	3. Torn

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 3 - Torn**

3 weeks went by without much change after Patrick Jane's revelation to Kristina Frye. He didn't want to lose her, she kept him sane and if he lost her now when he couldn't turn to Lisbon he knew he would fall apart. He also knew his reasoning for keeping Kristina around was selfish, but being selfish was nothing new to him.

So he said he was sorry, he talked things out with her, he told her the truth. The truth was that he did love Lisbon, he always had, but that he loved her too, he did love Kristina in a 'I need your love' sort of way, he loved Lisbon in a 'I want you to love me' sort of way, it was all so confusing.

Kristina seemed to understand because she had agreed not to end the relationship. As the weeks went on Lisbon and Cho's 'dates' became more frequent. They weren't so much as dates yet, they were dinners and lunches at cafes, they were in the 'getting to know you' stage of the relationship, but soon that would change and when that day finally came Jane had to stop himself from speaking out.

It was a late night at the office, the others all left at around 6pm, but Lisbon stayed until half past 6 in her office, with Cho. They came out and said goodbye to Jane and left together, for their first real date, Jane could feel it in the air, and he felt like a part of him had been ripped away as he watched them leave together that night.

**

* * *

**

Lisbon and Cho walked into the Chinese restaurant they had first gone on a 'date' too happily, the case hadn't been too hard and was solved fast which always put them in a good mood.

They sat down at their usual table and Lisbon noted that Cho looked nervous, they made small talk about the case as they ate and then the topic turned more serious.

"Teresa, do you think you could ever date me?" He asked, out of the blue in a way that only Cho could get away with.

Lisbon looked up, her eyes a little wide, her heart beating too fast, "I…um, Kimball remember what happened with Rigsby and Van Pelt."

Cho nodded, "I know." He said, going back to his food.

"It's not that I don't want too." Lisbon continued, "Because trust me, I do, but what if we were caught?"

"I would transfer; I've not been on the team as long as you." He answered easily.

Lisbon bit her lip, "I'm not sure." She said honestly, "I love my job; I don't want to jeopardize it."

"I understand." Cho said and as she glanced at him Lisbon was sure that he really meant it and that made her feel much more relaxed.

They didn't talk about it again after that, but when they had finished their meal they decided to go for a walk, when they reached a small park they sat down on the edge of a fountain to talk.

"Is that the mayor?" Cho asked quietly as an old man stumbled past them completely drunk.

Lisbon chuckled, they had just solved a case in which they saved his daughter from jail after someone framed her as a murderer, he had been grateful and had mentioned going out to celebrate.

As Cho joined in with her laughter she found herself laughing more than she had in a long time and when she eventually stopped and turned to Cho, she saw a look in his eyes, a look full of longing, longing to be more than what they were now.

Lisbon wasn't sure what made her do it, but she found herself moving closer to him and before she knew it her lips were on Cho's. He didn't seem surprised by the sudden action as he deepened the kiss, his hand instinctively going to her hair.

Neither of them were aware of a blonde man standing in the shadows watching them. If anyone had seen Patrick Jane at that moment they would have felt sympathy for him just by looking at the pained look on his face as he watched the scene by the fountain unfold.

Lisbon pulled back from the kiss and stared at Cho for a moment, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, grabbing her bag and running out of the park. Cho watched after her for a moment and then stood up and left in the opposite direction.

Jane sighed, not knowing what to do, he sat down in the spot they had just been in by the fountain and found himself wishing it had been him. He wished she had been laughing with him, looking at him with her beautiful green eyes, kissing him with her-

"Jane!"

Jane was pulled out of her thoughts by Lisbons voice, he looked up frowning.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and Jane replied, "I come here sometimes, to clear my head." It was the truth, he liked to sit by the fountain and people watch.

Lisbon seemed to buy his excuse, "I left my phone." She told him, picking up her cell from where it sat on the fountain.

Jane nodded, "Wanna keep me company?"

Lisbon nodded back and sat down in her previously vacated spot, they sat in silence for a while, both brooding about the kiss. Jane wished he was the guy she wanted and Lisbon wished she could tell Jane that he was the guy she wanted.

"Where's Kristina?" Lisbon asked gently.

Jane shrugged, "I don't know, we're not exactly talking much at the moment."

"Why?" Lisbon asked softly.

"Just relationship problems I guess." He lied easily and Lisbon said no more.

They weren't sure how long they sat there for, just in comfortable silence, but Lisbon said she finally had to go when the clock struck 12.

"What are you, Cinderella?" Jane teased and Lisbon laughed, "No, but we have work tomorrow." She said cheekily, "See ya Jane."

He waved to her, "Goodnight Lisbon."

Jane felt like slapping himself as he watched her walk away, for the first time in his life he didn't have a plan, he had no idea what to do and that scared him.

Who did he really want Kristina or Lisbon? Which one did he really long for? Groaning Jane stood up and decided to take his thoughts back to his CBI couch, he had been spending a lot more time there and a lot less time with Kristina lately.

**

* * *

**

Teresa Lisbon had two blocks to walk from the park to her apartment which meant that she had two blocks worth of time to think about her dilemma. She had never been this stuck before, she loved her job and didn't want to put herself in a position that would mean she might lose it, but Cho was offering her something she had wanted for so long, a chance at a normal life, a boyfriend, someone to wake up too, something she longed for.

She kept telling herself that the little niggling thought that said dating Cho would be a bad idea was the work thought, but she knew that wasn't all, she knew that part of the reason she didn't want to date Cho was because she had fallen hard for Jane.

Whenever this thought popped into her head and filled her mind with images of what might have been Lisbon forced herself to think back to the first time she saw them kiss and the horrible feeling she had gotten in her stomach, that was the feeling that convinced her heart that Patrick Jane was no good for her.

Sighing Lisbon walked on, she was so torn. She knew that even if by some small miracle Jane wanted her, she couldn't have him, he was dating Kristina and had admitted to the team that he was in love with her. Those words echoed in her mind so often, they haunted her, the day he said, 'I'm in love with Kristina.' She had locked herself in her office and not come out, she couldn't look at him, she couldn't face him.

Lisbon had grown used to feeling pain when she saw them, she had gotten used to the cold chill she got when Kristina gave her that fake smile, she had gotten used to the knot in her stomach causing her to feel sick when they kissed in front of her, but recently that had changed.

Ever since she and Cho had started their little whatever it was that was different. Lisbon found that she could smile at Kristina and hold little conversations with her now; Cho was stopping the pain of seeing Jane with Kristina. The only thing that still hurt was when she saw them kiss, that would always jolt her stomach and make her feel the need to run away.

Kissing Cho, it hadn't felt wrong, but it hadn't made her ecstatic either, if she was going to be in a relationship with Cho it would ordinary, it wouldn't have a spark like a relationship with Jane would.

Realising hat all her life Lisbon had only ever wanted something ordinary, something she could rely on she smiled and unlocked the door to her apartment block. She knew what she was going to do, Cho was good, he was good for her, they were good for each other.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - In the next part Lisbon tells Cho her decision & Jane tells something that makes her doubt herself.**

**Thanks for Reading! x**


	4. Choosing Choices & Deciding Decisions

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 4 - Choosing Choices & Deciding Decisions**

**A/N - Didn't have time to check over this so if there are a ton of mistakes i am REALLY sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait for an update, ive just started school again unfortunately!**

As Teresa Lisbon strode into work on Saturday morning it was with a determined air about her. She smiled at the team when she walked into the bullpen and tried her best not to so much at glance at Jane, one look at his face might make her change her mind and she wouldn't let that happen.

She smiled at Cho when the others weren't looking, a smile that asked him to come to her office, after a couple of minutes of pointless chitchat she walked into her office and began pacing, she knew Cho would wait a couple of minutes before following her.

As expected about 5 minutes later Cho walked in and closed the door, he didn't say anything, but he didn't need too, he knew that Lisbon needed to tell him something and she knew that he knew that,

"I do think I could date you Kimball." Lisbon admitted, "I think about it a lot actually."

As usual, Cho's face didn't show emotion, but his eyes did, he expressed his emotions not with his face, but with his eyes and they softened at her words.

"I worry about my job because it's all I've ever had, but then I let myself think about it and…well, I haven't been this happy in a long time." Lisbon smiled softly at him, "So to answer your question from last night, yes, I do think about it."

**

* * *

**

After her little confession Lisbon felt in much lighter spirits and even gave Jane permission to do a crazy stunt that day on the case, she was in a good mood which meant the others found her easier to work with, it was an improvement for everyone really, everyone except Jane.

Jane had an idea of what was happening, he had for a long time, but after eavesdropping on Cho and Lisbon's conversation in her office he realised how much more real it was all becoming and he didn't like that.

For the best part of the day he had acted happy, doing another stupid trick that worked and caught the killer, teasing the team, Lisbon in particular, smiling and chuckling. But in his private moments when he was alone with his couch he let himself brood in a depressive state over the mess that was his life.

Ever since his family's death Jane had sworn to never fall in love again, he had sworn it wouldn't happen, he had promised his family that he would never betray them, but then Lisbon had come into his life and screwed up his entire plan.

Teresa Lisbon had waltzed into his life as his kick ass ninja boss, he had noticed that she hid lots of secrets and was instantly curious, so he set himself a little mission; to unlock all those secrets, but to his dismay he had discovered that they were buried deep and hidden well. As a result he had spent more and more time with her, figuring out what made her tick, what made her smile, what made her roll her eyes, what made her, _her_. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point over the years Jane had fallen for her, he had fallen hard and it had freaked him out so he had kept it hidden and went on as normal, she had never known about the feelings he kept hidden away and she had never needed to know. Now, however, things were different and Jane was starting to wonder if letting Lisbon know how he felt was the right thing to do or not.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the woman in person, everyone else had gone home, but she had insisted on staying and finishing up the paperwork, he had almost forgotten that she was still in the office; he was too absorbed in his thoughts.

Lisbon smiled softly at him, "Another night on the couch?"

Jane smiled back, "Yeah." He replied simply.

Stepping into the bullpen Lisbon watched him curiously, "You haven't slept here for a while." She stated.

Jane nodded his agreement, "Well, I have nowhere else to go." He admitted.

Lisbons eyes widened with realisation, "Oh Kristina…she broke up with you?"

Jane made a face and shook his head, "No, I ended the relationship."

Lisbon frowned, curiosity getting the better of her, she walked fully into the bullpen and perched herself on the wooden coffee table next to his couch, "Why?"

Jane smiled cheekily at her, "Curiosity killed the cat my dear."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not a cat." She said, looking at him sternly, wanting answers.

Jane shrugged, "It wasn't right, she was good for me, but she wasn't right for me."

Lisbon knew he would say no more on the matter so decided to leave it there, "I understand." She said softly, understanding a lot more than he knew.

"So what about you?" He asked, pressing for answers himself.

"What about me?" She asked, looking away from him to avoid his penetrating blue eyes.

"What's going on with you and Cho?" The Mentalist asked, Lisbon knew there was no point lying to him so she decided to tell him the truth for once.

Lisbon shook her head, glancing up at Jane, "You know what, I honestly don't know." She looked back down, frowning a little, "He wants me to, well, he wants me to date him." She admitted, "And I don't know if I want too."

This revelation made Jane feel like grinning but he managed to hide his happiness and when she glanced up again he merely looked curious, "Why is that?" He asked.

Lisbon sighed, "My job I guess, I mean it took me so long to get here and I don't want to lose that."

Jane felt a little disappointed, he knew when Lisbon was lying and right now she was being truthful. It hurt a bit to know that she doubted her decision regarding dating Cho because of her job and not him, but he had been foolish to assume it was because of him in the first place.

"I'm happier than I have been in a long time." Lisbon admitted, "And I want to give it a shot, but I don't know if I can risk putting everything I worked for on the line."

Jane nodded, "I understand, it must be a difficult decision to make."

"It is." Lisbon agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose, all the stressing must have been giving her a headache.

"I'm going to head home, see you on Monday Jane." Lisbon said, standing up from her makeshift seat on the table and smiling softly at Jane.

In that moment Jane's heart fluttered and then began to speed up as he realised that this was his only chance, if she went home to talk to Cho and told him she wanted to be with him he wouldn't have a chance again so he stood up, "Lisbon." He called gently, causing her to stop at the bullpen entrance and turn around.

In a flash Jane was striding across the bullpen and standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, "If this is my last chance before you go home to Cho then I have something I need to say."

Lisbons eyes widened, he couldn't possibly be saying that…was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I'm in love with you Teresa." Jane admitted in a whisper, "I have been for a long time, I've not figured out quite how long yet, but it's definitely been a long time and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realise."

Jane moved forward, kissing Lisbon softly.

Lisbon pushed him away from her, angry tears spilling from her eyes as she shook her head at him in disbelief, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

Jane frowned, not understanding what he had done wrong, he had thought that this was a good thing to do, it would get everything into the open, their true feelings for one another.

Lisbon took a step back from him, "You think you can just say stuff like that to me and expect me to automatically fall in love with you? You are no good for any woman, you lead them on and let them down and your greatest passion in life will always be hunting Red John, nothing will change that!" Her voice had gradually gotten louder as more tears of anger leaked from her eyes, "You're going to get yourself killed one day and I won't let myself fall in love with you just to watch you die! Kimball is good for me, you aren't."

With a dirty look at Jane she stormed from the building, trying to erase the picture of his big sad blue eyes from her mind, the eyes that had been hiding tears, tears because of her.

Who did he think he was to say something like that to her? And now of all times, now when her life was looking up and she was moving on from Patrick Jane.

Teresa Lisbon in that moment took out her cell as she stood by her car in the dark, as she dialled Cho's number she glanced up at the 5th floor windows, she wasn't surprised to see a sad looking blonde man watching her from one of them as she made the call, it was time to show Jane what she was made of, she didn't need or want him in her life.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Ooooh Lisbon is getting angrier and angrier with Jane! But you guys wanted him to have to suffer a lot before he gets his happiness so your wish is my command ;D**

**In Chapter 5.…Lisbon has a lot of thinking to do and Jane & Cho have a silent battle going on…**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	5. The Trouble With Love

**_The Price You Pay for Love_**

**_Chapter 5 - The Trouble With Love_**

All it took was one night with Cho to send Lisbon over the edge, the emotions she had been keeping to herself just gushed out in tears and she didn't know what to do.

When she had called Cho and asked him to come and get her from work it had been so Jane could see them leaving together, when they had gotten to his apartment the resulting sex had been a shock to her, it had turned into a way to get rid of all her pent up emotions and when she woke up the next morning she found it had only made things worse.

There was a note on the pillow from Cho, explaining he was out to get some bread and milk, it let Lisbon know that she was alone, which she was grateful for as she let the tears spill out.

Here she was, lying in Kimball Cho's bed, she knew she shouldn't be there and it was killing her, because Cho did make her happy, he really did. But the problem was that he could never make her feel as happy as she did with Jane and now knowing that Jane loved her she wondered if Jane felt that rush with her.

These thoughts made her giddy, until she remembered that when Red John came into the equation Jane wouldn't care about her at all, he would be off on his own perusing the man who had caused him so much pain. She understood that, she really did, but she couldn't live like that.

The fact of the matter was that Patrick Jane came with a hell of a lot of baggage and life with Kimball Cho, well it was easy and simple, which was what she had always wanted, simple.

When Lisbon thought about it she sort of knew that one day this would happen, this whole thing with Jane, she knew one day she would have to make a tough decision like this, but knowing that didn't make it any less painful. Lisbon had known since she spoke to Jane last night that her mind was made up, she would have the normal life she deserved with Kimball. She knew she couldn't live with Jane, he wasn't good for her at all, but it still hurt so much, just to think that she had the chance to be with the man she loved, really loved and yet, here she was, turning it down for the man she considered to be second best.

"Teresa?"

Lisbons head snapped up when she heard Cho's voice, he was looking at her in concern, for a moment she wondered why and then she remembered that her eyes were probably red and puffy and her cheeks were probably tear stained.

She managed a small smile, "Hey, I got your note." She said lamely, motioning to the pillow.

Cho nodded and made his way over to sit down next to her on the bed, "Was last night a mistake?"

Not sure how to answer at first, Lisbon looked down and shook her head, when she got no response from Cho she knew he wanted her to tell him what was wrong, but she couldn't tell him the truth, so she lied, "No, it was just all really fast and it was a shock, but I'm alright." She breathed deeply and looked up, really smiling this time, "So whats for breakfast?"

Smiling very slightly at her Cho said, "Wait and see, I'll bring it up to you."" He kissed her lightly on the lips and went back into the kitchen down the hall. Lisbon closed her eyes tight in frustration and leant against the headboard, she could do this, she could get over Jane and fall for Cho.

* * *

It was 2pm on Sunday afternoon and Teresa Lisbon had never felt more relaxed. After her little breakdown on Saturday morning her façade had been fixed and her mask was on tighter than ever, as much as she expected not too, however, she actually had a great day.

She and Cho had decided to spend some time together as a real couple for once so they had gone out for the day, he hadn't told her where they were going and she was pleasantly surprised when they parked up outside Sacramento zoo. Somehow Cho knew that she loved animals and she had no idea how he had found this out, because she didn't remember ever telling him that small scrap of information.

After a day at the zoo they had gone out dancing which Lisbon hadn't done in a long long time, at first she was reluctant to dance, but when she started she couldn't stop and when they got back to Cho's apartment at 1am in the morning she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

They fell asleep together that night and slept in on Sunday morning, Cho made pancakes for breakfast and they were currently sitting inside watching CSI on the TV and making fun of its inaccuracy because it was raining outside.

Cho's phone rang and he wandered off for a moment, when he came back into the living room it was with a slightly disappointed expression, "Case." He said simply and Lisbon actually groaned.

She loved her work, but she was having an amazing weekend and she didn't want it to stop, "Right now?"

Cho nodded, "Hightower said she tried your cell, but you weren't answering so I said I would tell you."

Lisbon nodded, "My cell is still in the car." She commented lightly, only briefly realising that she had referred to Cho's car as 'the' car. He didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't seem to think much of it so Lisbon sighed, "Do you think I'll be alright to go in like this?" She asked.

She glanced down at herself, she was wearing skinny jeans a long t-shirt, much more casual than her usual black trousers and blouse.

Cho nodded, "It will be okay, as long as you have your gun and your badge."

Lisbon chuckled, "My guns in your bedroom, along with my handcuffs."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned, "I never go anywhere without them, you never know what could happen."

Cho let himself let out a small smile as he heard Lisbons laughter fading as she made her way down the hall to the bedroom in order to retrieve her gun and handcuffs, he was starting to fall for her already.

* * *

"Agents Lisbon, Cho." Hightower greeted as they walked into the bullpen, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane were already there.

Jane eyed Lisbons clothing suspiciously and his eyes then flickered to her face, noting she only had a light layer of foundation on, his gaze then made its way to her hair and Lisbon could almost see him realising that it was flickier than usual because she didn't have her straightners at Cho's place. As he put all of these factors together his face fell and Lisbons eyes portrayed more than a little guilt, but no one seemed to notice the little scene between the agent and the consultant.

"I wasn't aware it was dress casual day Lisbon." Hightower commented dryly.

Lisbons cheeks flushed bright red, "Sorry ma'am."

"Do you have an explanation?" Hightower asked, cocking an eyebrow at Lisbon.

Lisbon looked mortified as she answered, "I wasn't at my own apartment this weekend so I didn't have my work clothes with me, we weren't on call ma'am."

Looking slightly amused Hightower accepted this explanation, "That's understandable Agent and I know you weren't on call, but a case came up that I really need_ you_ to handle."

Nodding Lisbon asked, "What is it ma'am?"

With a grave glance at Jane, Hightower answered, "Red John."

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**A/N - Woo another chapter! I'm so sorry for updating so slowly! So where is this going? Whats gonna happen in the next chapter? Well I can't tell you because it will give too much away, read & find out ;D**_

_**Thanks for reading! xx**_


	6. To Follow Your Heart or Your Head?

**The Price You Pay For Love **

**Chapter 6 - To Follow Your Heart or Your Head?**

_**People strive to seek the right thing in life, but is the right thing to do always the right thing? Or do we sometimes need to do the wrong thing and take a risk in order to live our lives the right way?**_

_**^^ Copyright of my amazingly cryptic teacher Mr White! As soon as I heard this it gave me the inspiration for this chapter =]**_

_**This is written in a different style, just for the first part, its to show whats going on in Lisbon's mind, but don't worry I will go back to my usual style of writing for this story after Lisbon's little memory lane/rant at herself is over!**_

_**

* * *

**_I'm alone in my office, not for the first time this week, it is fast approaching midnight, but no one in the SCU has left yet, the shock of this last week seems to be affecting us all.

As I sit in my office, listening to the silence and the occasional hum of a vacuum down the hall, three words ring through my mind, the stern, grave voice of my boss echoes throughout the empty room, _"It's Red John." _Those three words changed my life forever; they essentially made up my mind for me.

When I came to work that Sunday morning it was with an air of happiness about me, I had decided, I would let myself fall for Cho, I would let my walls down and let him in and we would fall in love and be happy, that was my decision and my mind was already made up.

However when I walked into the bullpen and green eyes met dazzlingly bright blue ones my resolve crumbled and for a second I changed my mind, for just one second I thought that maybe, just maybe, for once I should do the wrong thing. In that second I wondered why I was choosing to be with the man that I _could _fall for instead of the man that I had already fallen for. In that brief moment I wanted to say I was sorry to Cho, so sorry that I couldn't ever love him like Jane. I wanted to walk over to Jane and say screw Red John; we could beat him together and come out stronger. I had almost changed my mind when those three words echoed around the silent bullpen, sharp intakes of breath were the only sounds other than the silence and immediately those blue eyes turned icy and I knew that by choosing Cho in that moment, that I was doing the right thing.

Now as I sit alone in my darkened office I still know that it was the right thing, but I feel bitter about it too. After 2 days of dead-end leads Red John captured the team and forced us to watch as he humiliated Jane, called him pathetic and weak, pushed him over the edge until he was screaming with fury. The sight had evoked tears from both myself and Van Pelt and although the two male agents hadn't shown such emotions it was clear the encounter had affected them much more than they let on.

After Red John left and a team of Agents rushed in to free the team Jane ran off, he didn't tell anyone where he was going, he said one word to me, _"Home."_ I assumed he had meant his Malibu home and I merely nodded; tear tracks still clear on my cheeks. Without another glance back at me Jane was gone and it has been 4 days now since anyone has seen him.

The others are worried, but I know that Jane wouldn't do anything stupid, he cares too much about killing Red John to kill himself, it would destroy his chance to get his revenge and if there was such things as ghosts he would wonder the earth forever, fuelled by unfinished business. I know he just needs some time alone before he can face us again, he's humiliated and ashamed, if no one else can I can understand that, after all I _was _framed as a murderer and I _did _fake a mental breakdown in front of all my colleagues.

With a sigh I glanced at my cell, there were still no missed calls or messages, usually Jane would have contacted me by now, It was clear that this encounter had hit him worse than the others had.

I snap out of my reverie when the door opens and I manage a soft smile at Cho as he walks in, eyes filled with worry.

"Do you want to go home?" He asks gently and I shake my head, "I think I'll go back to my own apartment tonight." I answer as I stand up and grab my coat and bag, another glance at my cell informs me I have no messages or calls so I put it in my coat pocket with a small sigh.

"I understand." He says, looking a little relieved that I'm not falling apart because Red John has slipped through our fingers once more. He knows how much I blame myself when a case isn't solved and I appreciate that.

"We can walk to the carpark together though." I suggest, my smile a little too hopeful, but I need the company. He agrees with a small nod and we walk in silence to our cars, it is as if there is a silent agreement to not discuss Red John or Jane.

When I reach my car I thank him and say goodnight. The drive home is relatively uneventful and when I unlock my apartment door I am comforted to be within my own walls once more, my sanctuary. And everything is exactly how I left it, well, everything apart from one thing; Patrick Jane is lying on my couch.

**

* * *

**

Jane sat up when Lisbon walked into the room, looking at her with caution, as though he was afraid she was going to pull a gun on him.

They stared at each other for a long moment and eventually Lisbon broke the silence, "I'll go and make some tea, then you can tell me whats wrong."

Whatever response Jane expected it wasn't one this civilised so with a nod he accepted and Lisbon took off her coat, hung it up, put her bag on the floor and made her way into the kitchen. As Jane sat on the couch he could hear metal and china chinking and banging as she set about making tea.

He wondered how she would take this conversation, would she throw him out straight away or would she let him finish his explanation? He didn't really know how she would react, because he couldn't read her and he didn't know why that was, but he hated it because she was the only person whose mind he _wanted_ to read.

When Lisbon returned and handed him tea he sipped it with appreciation, Lisbon was the _only_ person who could make his tea to perfection, his wife had been able too and he had been teaching his daughter, but they were gone which left Lisbon, she was the only one in the world who could do it, he smiled inwardly at this thought.

"So." Lisbon prompted, sipping her own tea.

Jane smiled a little, "That was a much calmer response than I had expected." He commented lightly.

Lisbon gave him a tiny smile in response, "I poisoned your tea." She said, chuckling as his eyes widened. "Enough with the chitchat, you're here for a reason, yes?"

Jane nodded, setting his tea down on Lisbons coffee table, "Yes." He agreed.

"And that reason is…" Lisbon went on, hoping he would elaborate.

Jane sighed, "I said home when I last spoke to you, do you remember?"

Lisbon nodded, the line between her eyebrows appearing as she frowned at him, it could only mean she was frustrated or confused and Jane knew which one it was, "I told you so that if you needed or wanted too, you would know where I was." He glanced up at her, "I knew you would immediately think I meant my Malibu home, but truthfully I've not been there at all in the last 4 days."

Lisbons frown deepened, "So where _have_ you been?"

Jane smiled a little sheepishly, "Here."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "Here?"

He nodded, "Yup, you want to know why I referred to here as home don't you?"

Lisbon nodded in response, of course she did, what on Earth was he talking about?

With a little more confidence than he had before Jane said, "As corny as it sounds they say home is where the heart is and my heart isn't in that cold, empty house, a dead corpse of who I was is in that house, but my warm, alive, beating heart is here, with you."

At his words Lisbon felt tears well up in her eyes, but being the stubborn woman she was she refused to let them fall, "Jane you know that Kimball and I-" She began.

Jane shook his head, gently putting his finger on her lips, "I know Teresa, let me finish, okay?"

A little cautiously Lisbon nodded, Jane, now seeming back to his usual self continued, "You are doing the right thing Teresa alright? You and Cho are good for each other and it won't take long for you to completely fall for each other, he can give you a husband and a house and children, that's what you want isn't it?"

Trying to keep her emotions at bay Lisbon nodded.

"I _am_ in love with you Teresa, I always will be, but I can't _be_ with you, I know that now. I would only hurt you, you know that don't you? Its why you chose Cho isn't it?"

Lisbon nodded, "Red John will always come-"

Jane shook his head, "You aren't allowed to speak until I'm done." He teased with a soft smile, a sad sort of smile.

"As much as it pains me to say it you are right and I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you can finally have the life you always wanted, but-" Jane breathed in sharply as his voice hitched, "But I'm sad and so sorry that I can't give you that life because I want too Teresa, trust me, I really want too, but I can't, not until Red John is really gone and…"

Jane stopped as he saw the tears eventually falling from Lisbons eyes, he watched her with such pain in his blue eyes that it only made everything feel worse for Lisbon. He wiped the tears from her cheek and kept his hand there as he carried on.

"And I don't want you to have to wait for me, you could be waiting for ever and if things don't work out in the end you could be waiting for nothing, so move on and start your life." His voice hitched again and he coughed to cover it up, but Lisbon still saw the cracks in his façade.

"I've lived my life. I've met a woman, fallen madly in love with her and made her my wife and I've seen my beautiful baby being born and I watched her grow. I've had it and I've lost it, but Teresa you haven't had it yet and you _deserve_ it alright? You _deserve_ it, do you understand that?"

Tears freely spilled from her eyes as she nodded and not knowing what else to do Jane pulled her into his arms, he held her until the tears subsided and she stopped shaking.

Laying her down on the couch Jane watched her for a moment as she slept, she looked so peaceful, all the worry drained from her face for once. With a sad little smile he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Teresa." He whispered as he let himself out of her apartment, he was emotionally drained, but he had done the right thing and although seeing Lisbon and Cho fall in love would kill him, he knew that they both deserved to be happy.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N- Wow Jane is really going through hell in this story, but I really believe that he would want Lisbon to be happy, even if it meant she wasn't with him because he's such a good person.**

**In chapter 7... Something shocking happens that makes Janes life EVEN worse than before, if that was possible!**

**Thanks so much for reading guys! xx**


	7. Razor's Edge

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 7 - Razor's Edge**

_**Title is copyright of Meat Loaf! It is an amazing song, this one line inspired this chapter… **_

"_**All the silence, and it's wounding, you're not healing, just concealing."**_

_**Oh and this is set 4 months after the last chapter by the way!**_

_**

* * *

**_

4 months was all it took.

Truthfully Jane had seen it coming, but when the thought entered his head he shook it out, refusing to believe his own conscience until his fears were confirmed. It was clear to not only Jane, but the others in the team after only 2 weeks that their boss and Cho were in a relationship. Cho and Lisbon admitted it and said they were keeping it a secret for the moment, Van Pelt and Rigsby respected that and vowed not to say a word, returning the favour Lisbon had given them not so long ago.

It had been 4 months now since everything had kicked off and Hightower had just found out. It was the day they knew was inevitable and Cho and Lisbon were in Hightower's office right now. The sad thing was that Jane knew exactly what the outcome of the meeting would be and he hated to think about it.

Sure enough when the 'couple' emerged from Hightower's office Jane's worse fears were confirmed.

Van Pelt jumped up immediately when she saw them, "What happened? Are you both staying? Did you break up?"

Lisbon smiled softly at the woman, "One of us is staying."

Van Pelts face fell, as did Rigsbys, Jane remained silent on the couch.

"I transferred to Organised Crimes." Cho said, his voice calm as always, "Hightower asked me to be team leader, its better pay which means we can save up for the wedding."

At this Van Pelts eyes popped out of her head as she looked down at Lisbons hand, sure enough there was a diamond ring glittering there. Rigsby gaped like a fish and Jane remained silent on the couch.

"You're getting married?" Van Pelt squealed and Lisbon chuckled, nodding at her excited friend and colleague.

"When did this happen?" Van Pelt asked, apparently not sure if she should be shocked or excited so settling for a mixture between the two.

"About 2 minutes ago, in the meeting with Hightower." Lisbon said, shaking her head in disbelief at Cho who shrugged, "I wanted to prove a point."

Lisbon laughed, "Considering she looked like she was going to faint I think you achieved that."

Cho smiled a little, "Good."

Rigsby had apparently recovered as he grinned, "Congrats Boss, Cho. It sucks that you have to leave though."

Lisbon nodded, her smile faltering a bit, "I told you that I wouldn't mind if you chose not too."

Cho shrugged, "I wanted too."

The others knew it wasn't anything personal to them, he would just rather keep his fiancée than his job which they admired and respected, Van Pelt in particular because she had chosen her priorities differently.

Van Pelt smiled softly at the comment, Rigsby still seemed to be slightly in shock at the fact his boss was getting married and as for Jane, well he remained silent on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Patrick Jane had been lying on the couch for 5 hours in complete silence before someone spoke to him, after the scene earlier in the bullpen he hadn't wanted to deal with anyone so he very impressively feigned sleep.

When he was at last spoken too he knew it must have been around 7 or 8pm and he also knew that everyone had left, everyone except two people.

"I'm sorry." The voice said simply.

"Don't be." Jane replied, not even opening his eyes.

"But I am and I want to explain why to you so will you stop being pathetic and at least look at me?"

With a small sigh Jane sat up and opened his eyes, fixing them on the man in front of him, Kimball Cho, the man who was engaged to the woman he was in love with, the man he really didn't want to even have to look at right now. Because Jane did want Lisbon to be happy, but it didn't mean that all of this was fine with him because it wasn't, it still hurt, a hell of a lot.

Jane didn't say anything and Cho caught onto the fact that he was probably using all his strength to stop himself from pouncing so he started the conversation, "I'm sorry that this is happening, I know you felt more than friendship for her and I don't want you to think this is malicious."

Now this coming from a man of not many words softened Jane a little, he was being stupid, they were _happy_ and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

"I know that." He admitted.

Cho nodded, "Good." He said, the hard part of the conversation over.

Jane smiled at the man, although it didn't reach his eyes, Cho knew it was just for show, "You deserve each other, you both deserve to be happy."

Cho didn't say anymore, he just nodded and turned around, heading for Lisbons office, he stopped however at the bullpen door and turned around, "Thank you." He said simply, it wasn't much, but it was enough.

Jane just nodded and lay down on the sofa again, he pretended to be asleep when Cho and Lisbon walked out of her office together 5 minutes later. Lisbon asked quietly, "Is he asleep?" And Jane was very gratefully when Cho lied, "Yeah, let's leave him be, it's late." Lisbon agreed and they left, he was finally alone with his thoughts.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, he had overheard conversations in Lisbons office that day and from what he had heard there were to be two grooms men and two bridesmaid. From the squeal of delight that emitted from the room when Van Pelt was inside he assumed she was the main bridesmaid, he had a feeling that Lisbon's second bridesmaid would be her best friend since grade school, Carly. He also knew from Rigsbys supreme smugness that he was to be the best man and after hearing a slightly heated debate in the office he knew that Cho wanted him to be another groom's man, but Lisbon thought it was a bad idea.

The fact they had this much planned out on the day they got engaged scared Jane to death, the way they were talking it sounded like they wanted to get married sooner rather than later and a million crazy thoughts were running through his head as to why this was. Were they running away together? Did they think they were getting too old? And the worst thought, the one that made Janes stomach churn, was Lisbon pregnant?

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N - This chapter was quite short, but the last one was longer! **

**So I reckon there will be about 10 chapters in this and I am absolutely determined to finish it this weekend so fingers crossed guys!**

**Chapter 8... Is set further ahead at wedding time for the 'happy' couple!**

**Thank you for following this guys, I really hope you are enjoying it! xx**


	8. Hells Bells

**The Price You Pay for Love**

**Chapter 8 - Hells Bells**

The sound of wedding bells. They were meant to sound happy, cheery and joyful, weren't they? They weren't meant to sound menacing, malicious, and forlorn. They were supposed to signify a new beginning, a fresh start. They weren't supposed to signify a life trapped, concealing all your true feelings, bottling them up inside of you, acting as another person forever.

As Teresa Lisbon stood in a small dressing room in a small white-washed church she felt a jolt of shock surge through her at the thoughts rushing through her head, she was resigning herself to a half life because in the eyes of everyone else, it was the _right_ thing to do. In that moment she only knew one thing, it certainly did not feel like the right thing to _her_.

**

* * *

**

It had only taken Patrick Jane a week to discover that Lisbon _wasn't_ pregnant, he knew the signs, he had gone through it all with his wife after all and he_ was_ a Mentalist, he could just tell.

Although this made him relieved it didn't make him feel better, in the weeks leading up to the wedding he was more reserved than he used to be and he spent much more hours on his couch and much less hours in Lisbon's office. He seemed only half the man he used to be, his joking air still hung around him, but with much more bitterness laced through it and anyone could see that he was lonely.

He had tried to lighten up, if not for any other reason, just to stop the sympathetic looks the team had started to give him and for a while they bought it.

Lisbon and Cho had decided to get married only 2 months after the engagement, they said they just wanted to get married rather than wait and although the rest of the time bought their excuse Jane knew otherwise.

Lisbon was telling the truth, well sort of, she really did just want to get married, but not because she didn't want to wait, no, he sensed it was more because she wanted to get it over and done with. Cho on the other hand was lying completely, Jane knew that he wanted to make Lisbon Mrs Teresa Cho before she had a chance to change her mind and run to Jane.

As a result of all these lies and concealed emotions tensions had been running high in the SCU lately, Jane had been glad when Cho announced that he was transferring out after the wedding to Organised Crimes, then he had realised how selfish he had gotten and made more of an effort to get on with the man who was marrying _his_ Teresa.

However as he stood here at this alter, next to Cho who had made Jane and Rigsby the bestmen, he wanted to run away. He didn't know if he could stand here and look happy as he watched Lisbon and Cho exchange rings, kiss and become a married couple. He felt sick at the thought.

**

* * *

**

Lisbon had been staring at herself in the mirror for the last 5 minutes when Grace walked into the small room she was hiding in, it wasn't until Grace gasped that she was aware she had been crying.

Grabbing a tissue Grace pushed her into a chair and began to dab lightly at her cheeks, trying not to ruin her perfect make-up, "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Lisbon sighed, "I don't think I'm doing the right thing." She admitted to the younger woman.

Grace frowned a little as she grabbed a make-up brush and began to fix Lisbon's make-up, "Of course you're doing the right thing, he makes you happy doesn't he?"

Lisbon responded with a little nod, "Yes."

"And you love him don't you?" Grace asked, still applying Lisbons makeup.

Lisbon looked at Grace with wide green eyes and the younger woman saw guilt in them as they brimmed with tears once more. Grace put the brush down and turned her full attention to Lisbon.

"You do love him, don't you?" She asked, now looking and sounding a little worried.

The tears that Lisbon had been holding back fell when she nodded.

Grace breathed a small sigh of relief, "Then whats the problem?"

"I don't love him enough." Lisbon answered in a very small, very weak voice, she sounded and looked so vulnerable that it almost broke Grace's heart to watch her.

Grace handed Lisbon a tissue and she dabbed at her eyes, trying to take a moment to compose herself, Grace appreciated this and turned the other way, pretending not to notice her boss's tears.

"Grace, can you go and get Jane?" Lisbon asked, sounding much more like herself now.

Grace turned around and was about to answer when wedding bells began to ring out for the second time, it was their cue to go and Lisbons eyes filled with fear at the thought.

Grace saw this and rushed forward, "Are you ready to go?" She asked, already knowing this answer.

When Lisbon shook her head, Grace nodded, "I'll be back in a moment alright?"

Lisbon didn't say anything or nod so Grace hurried out of the room and down the hall. She walked into the church where Cho and the minister were waiting.

"We're running a little behind schedule in the whole getting ready department." Grace lied smoothly with a warm smile, the minister smiled back, "I understand." He said.

Grace whispered across the small gap, "Jane, could you come with me?"

Frowning Jane walked over to Van Pelt and they walked out of the church together via the back entrance, Cho watched with a resigned, sad sort of look on his face, he knew where this was going.

As soon as Grace and Jane were alone the ever curious man began to ask questions, "Grace, why did you ask for me to come with you and not Cho?"

Grace sighed, "Because she didn't ask for Cho, she asked for you." They had reached the door to the small dressing room and Grace held it open, motioning for Jane to go in.

With a look of complete bemusement on his face he did so and Grace closed the door behind him, she had an unsettling feeling that Cho's heart was about to be broken.

**

* * *

**

When the door opened and an extremely bewildered Patrick Jane walked through it Lisbon's stomach churned and all of a sudden she felt very sick.

She turned to face him, aware of the fact that he would easily be able to tell she had been crying and knowing he would spot her glassy eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered, gazing at him with a fire in her eyes, a fire that had gone out a long time ago, a fire that he was proud to say that _he_ put there.

He didn't know what to say so Jane didn't say anything, he just gazed at Lisbon, hoping she would say something else because the emotions running through him right now were so strong that he didn't trust himself to open his mouth in case he said something he knew he shouldn't.

"I can't marry Kimball." Lisbon admitted, her eyes becoming increasingly watery, "I can't marry him because I'm in love with you." She bit her lip hard and looked directly into Janes eyes, "You're an ass and almost every day I want to hit you and I hate you sometimes, but I love you, I love you in a way that I can never love Kimball and I _want_ to marry him, a _want_ a normal life, but I can't have that unless its with _you_." As she finished speaking the tears that she had been controlling so well finally fell and in an instant Janes arms were around hers. It wasn't until something wet hit his nose that he realised that he was crying too.

When he pulled back from the hug he whispered, "I love you Teresa and I am so sorry that I can't give you the life you want." He really meant it and Lisbon could see that in his eyes.

"Can you give me yourself? All of you? Not just the good things, I want all of you, the good and the bad, can you give me that?" Lisbon asked, for once not ashamed of her tears because he wasn't ashamed of his.

Jane nodded, his hand absentmindedly wiping away a tear on her cheek, "I promise you I will give you all of me." He whispered.

With a small, determined smile Lisbon said, "Then you_ can _give me the life that I want."

Jane's eyes lit up at her words and he kissed her softly and sweetly, it was flawless and said so many things that words just couldn't.

**

* * *

**

Kimball Cho excused himself and made his way down the hall, as soon as he saw Grace sitting on the floor outside of the dressing room door his heart sank because he knew that if Jane and Lisbon were in that room alone he wasn't getting married today.

Grace's eyes widened when she saw him coming and she stood up, "Cho I-"

Cho held up a hand to stop her from continuing, "Is she in there with Jane?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

Grace gave him a small, sad, sympathetic nod and without wondering what he might see he pulled open the door to the little room. He wasn't surprised to find his fiancée in the arms of Patrick Jane, they were only hugging, but it said enough.

At the sound of the door opening they broke apart and Lisbons eyes filled with unconcealed guilt when she saw Cho standing there.

"Kimball we-"

"The wedding is off, right?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Tears spilling from her eyes Lisbon nodded, "Kimball I'm so-"

"Don't apologise. I should have known this would happen." He said, still showing no emotion at all, "I'll go and tell the minister and the guests." He said, not caring about the tears now freely running down Lisbons cheeks, he was talking about it like it was simple and easy, not like it was the end of what would have been a long life together.

He turned to leave and Jane walked toward him, "Cho I'm so-"

Cho whirled around, "Don't even speak to me right now Jane." He warned, a small hint of anger now in his usually calm voice.

Jane seemed to be hurt by this comment, but he didn't give up, "Listen Cho I just want to say-"

Cho's calm expression flickered for only a second, but it was enough to make Lisbon's eyes widen as she realised what Cho was going to do. Before she could grab Jane and pull him away Cho had swung at him and punched him with all his might.

He turned and walked calmly from the room and Grace rushed in, eyes wide, calling an ambulance as she realised that Jane's nose was well and truly broken.

As it turned out Lisbon didn't leave the church that day in a car saying 'just married' as a happy newlywed. Instead she left the church in an ambulance as plain old Teresa Lisbon. She might have been a funny sight to see, riding in the ambulance in her wedding dress as paramedics tended to an unconscious Jane. She was aware that she must have looked ridiculous as she sat in the emergency room in her wedding dress as Jane's nose was fixed up, but she didn't care, any other day she would have, but not today because she had bigger things to worry about.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N - Drama drama drama! I feel so bad for Cho =[ ! Evil Lisbon . But Jane & Lisbon fans should be happy with this chappy, sorry Chisbon fans ! I hope you still read to the end even if you don't like this chapter much.**

**Thanks for Reading ! xxx**


	9. The End Where I Begin

**The Price You Pay for Love**

**Chapter 9 - The End Where I Begin**

Waking up in the arms of Patrick Jane always put a smile on Lisbon's face, it had been a privilege that she had been able to say was hers for the past week.

Waking up in Jane's arms made the day seem bearable, it made going to work and having to bear the brunt of Cho's cold shoulder bearable. Lisbon knew that no matter what hell that day brought it was okay because at the end of it she could go home and fall asleep in Jane's arms then when she woke up that way the next morning she could do it all again because she had something good to go home too. That was the reason that she loved to wake up in the arms of Patrick Jane.

**

* * *

**

Patrick Jane lay in bed with a soft smile on his face; he had been awake for about half an hour when Lisbon woke up. He had his eyes closed and was feigning sleep, but even then he could tell that Lisbon was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

In this last week he had never slept better, he found that he was actually tired at the end of the day and he fell asleep easily as he held Lisbon, the small woman fitted in his arms perfectly and falling asleep with her by his side stopped his nightmares.

When Jane slept next to Lisbon he only had happy dreams, her small, warm body pressed against his made him feel comforted and safe, he supposed it should be the other way around, but she was the brave, strong one.

Last night Jane had slept all night, he had gone to bed at 11pm and woken up at 5.30am, he had slept the whole night without one nightmare. For the first time since Red John murdered his wife and child Jane had slept a whole night without seeing them lying cut open, cold and dead on the floor, he had slept one whole night without a smiley face painted in the blood of his wife and daughter streaming through his dreams. For the first time in years he had been blessed with one whole night of undisturbed sleep and it was because of Teresa Lisbon.

Lisbon sighed and rolled over, she was looking at him now, he could tell.

"I know you're awake." She commented casually as she eyed him closely for any sign of movement or acknowledgement.

With a grin Jane opened his eyes, "Good morning beautiful." He said cheerfully as he kissed her lightly.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at the man, "You're in a very good mood this morning." She chuckled.

Janes grin widened, "I'm always in a good mood my dear."

Lisbon smiled fondly at him, happy to see him in such high spirits, "I know you are, but today you're extremely happy."

Jane nodded, "I am." He admitted, leaning over and kissing her once more.

Lisbon laughed as she pulled away from the kiss, "Not that I don't like this new behaviour, but what in the world made you so happy?"

"You." Jane grinned and he chuckled a little as her eyes widened and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Me?" She asked, looking a little sheepish and (in Jane's opinion) terribly adorable.

Jane nodded, "You. You are amazing." He grinned broadly at her as he pulled her closer to him, "Because of you I slept all night last night without one nightmare for the first time in 7 years."

Lisbon couldn't quite believe her ears at this statement and she found herself smiling broadly back at Jane, "Really?"

Jane nodded brightly, looking like a kid in a candy store, "Really, having you next to me is such a comfort that it makes me forget about the bad dreams." He leaned over and captured her mouth in another kiss; sadly it was broken when Lisbon's cell rang.

She jumped at the sound and then reached over to answer it, "Lisbon."

Lisbon made a face and mouthed 'Hightower' at Jane who smiled in amusement at Lisbon's reaction to her calling. Jane motioned for her to put the phone on speaker and she did so, "-So I'm going to need your team on it."

"Yes Ma'am." Lisbon said, trying to hide her distaste for the woman on the phone.

"Oh and Lisbon tell Jane would you? He isn't answering his cellphone to me."

Lisbon frowned, "He won't answer it to me either then Ma'am." She said.

Jane watched her in amusement, she had a feeling that he knew something she didn't know.

"I know that Lisbon, but he's with you now isn't he?"

Lisbons eyes widened and she stared at Jane in shock, no one knew about their relationship, Van Pelt had an idea as did Cho, but nothing was official, how could Hightower know?

"Uh, why would he be here Ma'am?" Lisbon asked, she glared at Jane who was smirking at her, she was a terrible liar and she knew it.

Hightower's voice came through the voice, cool and calm as always, but with a slightly teasing hint now, "Because you're sleeping with him, he's lying in bed with you right now and you probably have your phone on speaker, Jane we have a case did you catch what it was about?"

Lisbon stared at the phone in horror as if she couldn't believe what Hightower had said.

"No Madeline, I didn't catch that part of the conversation, do enlighten me." Jane said, trying very hard not to laugh when Lisbon started mouthing 'WHY DID YOU SPEAK?' through frantic arm movements.

Hightower continued as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "A very high profile politician requested that the CBI handle the investigation of his daughter's death, she was 13 years old and was murdered last night, looks like sexual assault but he wanted California's best and that would be you."

"Sounds exciting." Jane commented casually, "Alright then we'll be in about an hour."

"Good, see you soon." Hightower said before the line went dead.

"PATRICK JANE WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Lisbon screamed as soon as Hightower hung up.

Jane grabbed her arms before she had a chance to hit him and held her down on the bed, he rolled over to hold her steady so that she couldn't attack him, "She already knew Teresa." He teased, "The whole building has known all week."

Lisbon just glared at him, "How?"

Jane grinned, "I guess you just love me so much that you can't hide it." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Lisbon shot daggers out of her eyes at him, "I think I can now understand why women kill their partners."

Janes eyes sparkled, he loved it when he could get her really wound up, "You don't mean that my dear, you simply love me too much to lay a finger on me."

"You want to bet on that?" Lisbon growled and Janes grin widened as he moved over, now well and truly pinning her to the bed, "Now that depends what kind of bet you want to make." He whispered huskily into her ear, pleased to see that she shivered.

"No way, you are not getting away with this by seducing me." She said, in her determined, strong voice, the one that meant she wouldn't take any of his crap.

Jane chuckled and moved his lips away from her ear and to her mouth, "Are you sure about that?" He whispered as his lips brushed against hers.

Lisbon breathed in sharply and glared at him, "I am."

As soon as Lisbon saw Jane grin she knew what he was going to do and wasn't surprised when he captured her lips in a kiss, just like that her resolve weakened and when they finally got into the car to drive to work an hour later Jane was well and truly forgiven.

**

* * *

**

The case seemed to be going smoothly, until Van Pelt made a shocking connection between the 13 year old girl and a man who had many connections to Red John helpers.

The 13 year olds 'father' wasn't her real father. Her mother must have had an affair somewhere along the line because her father was called **John Red**ding, Red John. They managed to find connections between him and many of the men and women they had met who claimed to have known Red John or worked for him.

Jane of course got very excited and Lisbon immediately became worried. Van Pelt and Rigsby seemed both happy that they had finally figured out Red Johns identity and worried that this could break Jane and Lisbon forever. Cho, on the other hand, well he seemed smug and he had reason to be. The one reason Lisbon had stayed away from Jane was Red John, when she decided to forget about the obstacle and live her life normally he came into the picture in full force, it was ironic really, she could have been just back from her honeymoon as Mrs Teresa Cho and she wouldn't have had to worry about any of this, of course he had the right to be at least a little bit smug.

They found out that John Redding had many a safe house and eventually they tracked down the one where he appeared to be staying, they never told Jane, but he figured it out and when the team got there it was to find Jane tied up, relatively unharmed, being taunted by Red John.

Rigsby had the shot and he took it, Red John was killed, it was over.

Lisbon always thought that if someone else killed Red John Jane would hate them for it, she'd always assumed that he wouldn't be able to live with it and in the past Jane himself had thought so too.

However Teresa Lisbon had changed all that and when Red John fell to the ground at Jane's feet he smiled gratefully at the surprised Agent Rigsby and shot Lisbon a meaningful look full of promises.

That night they went home together, not speaking at all in the car or through dinner, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was more like a respectable silence, they remained silent until they whispered goodnight to each other and when they woke up the next morning it was to a whole new life, a brand new adventure to embark on, a fresh start.

**

* * *

**

So in the end the loss of Red John hadn't broken Jane and Lisbon, if anything it had made them stronger and that made Kimball Cho very frustrated indeed.

He supposed he wanted them to be happy, after everything Jane had been through he deserved happiness that much was true, but Cho just wished that happiness hadn't come in the form of Lisbon.

He should have known, he should have figured it out when they first went out to that Chinese restaurant and Lisbon was depressed, talking about Jane and how much him being down put her down. He should have figured out then that they were in love, but he didn't and that annoyed him.

He knew it didn't matter now, but it still mattered to him, he still cared about the fact that she had been in love with Jane the whole time she had been with him. They hadn't spoken about it since the disaster that should have been their wedding.

Jane's nose was healing nicely and surprising Cho didn't feel guilty, the man deserved it and Cho hoped he understood. After all he was an expert on revenge.

Sighing in annoyance Cho parked his car outside of his mother's house and got out of the car. He was about to walk up the path when he heard a familiar voice, "Kimball?" It called out curiously.

Cho turned around, surprised to see Elise, "Hey." He said softy.

She smiled brightly at him, "Hey." She said, walking towards her from across the street.

"How are you doing?" She asked after she greeted him with a hug.

"Okay." He answered, he was lying of course and she could tell, "Whats up?" She asked with a little frown.

Cho just shrugged, trying to avoid the topic, "How have you been doing?"

Elise smiled, "I've been alright." She said, "Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

Cho decided that it was probably a good idea, he could tell Elise everything and she had known him since he was a kid, she could read his mind, "Yeah, I would." He answered, crossing the street to her apartment across the road from his mother's house.

They spent the evening catching up, Elise talked about her disastrous dating attempts and how none of the guys had been anywhere as good as him. In return Cho told Elise all about the Lisbon and Jane situation. She was surprised that he had almost gotten married and couldn't believe he had dated his boss, (she and Lisbon had gone to yoga together a few times and Elise had always assumed that the woman was totally in love with her consultant, Patrick Jane.)

As it turned out they talked about everything and anything and found that although they had grown apart due to Cho's job the last time they had dated that they hadn't changed at all and that they still had a lot in common. Maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N - Just an epilogue to go now ! I'm so sad this is ending, it was great to write, but when this is finished I will start to regularly update my other ongoing mentalist story, "The Cruellest Prison" which is also a Jane/Lisbon story, check it out if you want :D**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


	10. Epilogue

**The Price You Pay For Love**

**Chapter 10 - Epilogue**

"I've always liked the name Madeline."

Teresa Lisbon looked at Patrick Jane incredulously; they were lying in bed together like they did every other morning. Jane was playing with her hair absentmindedly and Lisbon's hand was resting on Jane's chest.

"You're kiddin' right?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief.

Jane looked down at her, frowning, "No, it's a lovely name."

Lisbon looked at him as though he was mad, "We are _not_ naming our baby after Hightower!"

Jane chuckled, "Alright, so Madeline is scored off the list."

"What list?"

"My mental list."

Lisbon shook her head in amusement, "Well, you _are_ mental."

Jane grinned, placing his hand on his heart in mock hurt, "You wound me my dear, you wound me."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, now have you considered the possibility that the baby might be a boy?"

Jane looked at her sheepishly, "Um…"

Lisbon laughed, "I don't know why you're so sure that it's going to be a girl."

"I just have a feeling." He said, defending himself.

Lisbon smiled, "And although you're 'feelings' are right most of the time I still think we should have a boys name as well as a girls, just in case."

"What do you have in mind?" Jane asked, smiling softly at the woman lying next to him.

Lisbon gave him a small sheepish smile, "Sam."

Jane made a face, "We are not naming our baby after Bosco!" He scoffed and Lisbon rolled her eyes, "I thought you might say something like that."

"I have a better name anyway." He piped up, grinning now, Lisbon looked both amused and exasperated, "Oh do enlighten me."

Jane's grin widened, "Patrick of course!"

Lisbon shook her head, "No way! Just no way."

Jane's face fell, "Why?" He pouted, causing Lisbon to smile slightly at him; he looked cute when he pouted like that.

"Because it's ridiculous, Patrick and Patrick, that would just make everyone confused!" Lisbon retorted.

Jane made a face at her, "Fine."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him, "You really are being a little childish with this whole name thing."

"Am not." Jane said, still pouting, Lisbon laughed, "Come on you must have more ideas than Patrick."

Jane shrugged, "I always liked Nathaniel." He admitted, he looked a little embarrassed and Lisbon didn't quite understand why, it was a lovely name.

She smiled, "I like it." She said, "Nathaniel Wayne Lisbon-Jane."

Jane smiled back, a broader smile this time, "It sounds good."

"It does." Lisbon agreed, "If we have a girl I'm tempted to call her Mary." Lisbon admitted.

Jane rolled his eyes, "Mary Jane? Are you a Spiderman fan Teresa?"

Lisbons cheeks turned pink, "Sort of." She mumbled, "Besides she would be called Mary Grace Lisbon-Jane, not Mary Jane."

Jane smiled deviously, "Ah, for the moment she would be."

Lisbons eyes widened, "You're thinking about getting married again?" She asked in shock.

Leaning over and grabbing something from his coat pocket Jane replied, "Oh no, I've already thought about it."

Lisbon gazed at the small black box in Jane's hand in complete shock, "And what did you decide?" She asked in a very small voice.

Jane smiled at the woman who was now sitting up in bed, he opened the box and she gasped quietly when she saw a gorgeous gold diamond ring sparkling there.

"I decided that I wouldn't want to marry again if I was with anyone else, but I do want it with you, I want to be your husband." He told her, in a shy sort of voice which was very unlike him.

Lisbon was staring at the ring completely awestruck, she couldn't believe that Jane was willing to do this, willing to marry again, willing to be a father again, willing to live his life again and she felt so privileged that he was choosing to do this, wanting to do this with her.

"So Teresa Lisbon," He began, looking up at her, his blue eyes meeting her green orbs, "Will you do me the honour of not only being the mother of my baby, but also becoming my wife?"

Lisbon immediately forgot about the shock of it all and she grinned, "Yes!" She squealed, "Oh my gosh, yes!" He slid the ring on her finger and she pulled him to her for a hug because she was so pregnant that she didn't have it in her to jump up and hug him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her as he held her close.

She scoffed, "I'm 8 months pregnant, I look like a freaking balloon."

Jane smiled fondly at her, "You're still beautiful to me, you're always beautiful to me."

Lisbon blushed, "Stop it." She mumbled and he laughed against her hair, tickling her ear and making her giggle.

Jane started to tickle Lisbon, he knew she hated it, but he had always loved to wind her up. She rolled over, giggling, "Stop it, Patrick, stop-" She stopped speaking and gasped, immediately Jane stopped, worrying that he had hurt her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, worry seeping into his voice.

Lisbon moved so that she was lying on her back, she grabbed Janes hand and placed it on her swollen belly, "The baby kicked when I said your name." She told him, sounding amazed.

Jane watched her in astonishment, she grinned, "Listen." She said. She placed her hand over his, "Patrick."

Jane's eyes widened as he felt the baby kick, "Wow." He breathed, in shock, "Teresa." He said quietly and to Lisbon's astonishment the baby kicked again.

"Wow." Lisbon echoed Jane's previous thoughts and they stared at each other in shock for a moment, the reality settling in for them that this was real, they were really having a baby together and she really had a diamond ring on her finger, she was really getting married to Patrick Jane.

As Lisbon looked down at her swollen stomach and Jane's hand resting there, next to her hand, the hand where the ring glittered, she found herself smiling broadly. She didn't know where she had gone right in life to get this life, but she was delighted that it was hers.

**The End**

**A/N -It's over guys :'( This story is finito! It took a while, but it's finally done :D I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I want to say thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favourited this or added it to their story alerts. **

**THANK YOU for sticking with this till the end, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you liked this why not try out my new fic 'The Cruellest Prison'? It is also Jane/Lisbon and is about Lisbon getting caught up in a case and becoming the victim.**

**Anyways guys thank you all so much! **

**xxx**


End file.
